friday the 13th
by lovefatedestiny
Summary: a girl name mia and her cousin is gets sucked into naruto world. but what are they hiding from naruto and his gang something? mainly in naruto world so it's not like all about girls from this world it's about their life in the narut world!sasuxockakaxoc
1. freaky friday

A/N: sorry this is my first fanfic please go easy on me. And I know it is sucky so please tell me what to fix!

. Hope you like it!

I own Mia and Mina and the plot!!

A/N: this is after the Zabuza incident, so right before the chunin exams.

Her family was always poor no matter what her mother tried, her mother always failed on business so she had about couple of her mother was always so busy with her jobs, Mia ended up being the mom of the house. She had a hard childhood so she had a tough time dealing with her brother, mom, money, grades, and being a regular teenager. Even after all those pain and hard times Mia had gone through, she was always bright about everything. When Mia was 14, her mother got a job in a business traveling company so her mother decided that her brother will live with Mia's dad and Mia will live with her mom. Few months after her mother got the job the company offered a huge old mansion. When Mia was moving in, the old grandma who lived there told her to never watch the TV that was in her room on the Friday the 13th.

Mia's POV

"Sure thing. But why can't I watch it on the Friday the 13th? "

"You'll find out," she whispered,winked and then walked away.

'Huh. What a weird lady she just told me not to watch a TV on a random day….' Mia smiled 'what a weird old lady.'

"MIAAA"

'Oh my god please!' Mia thought 'please god'.

She felt her older cousin who by the way was in college and had very large boobs for an Asian, crush her.

"Wow! Mina! What a surprise. I thought you were busy with your college stuff..."

"DUDE! did you really think I wasn't ganna help you move in? That is just plain crazy. In addition, your mother asked me to baby sit you so shut up and deal with it."

"Kay"

I was very close with my cousin although we didn't seem like it. I liked her. She was kind of short or around my height, big boobs, shoulder length dark brown hair, olive brown eyes, and slim figure. I was middle height, big boob also, long straight jet-black hair up to my hips, grey eyes, and I too was skinny. Although we didn't have that much in common we both were suckers for Naruto.

A week later, my mom was gone and it was a Friday night. I had nothing to do so I decided watch Naruto with my cousin. And we were chatting about who we like when my cousin turned and looked at the TV

"what's wrong?" I asked

"was it just me or did that TV just jump?"

"are you high?" was my only answer so we went back to our conversation. Then from the corner of my eyes i could see the TV jump

"OH MY GOD! Okay now I think I'm high! the TV just jumped!" my cousin and I gave a huge scream and ran for the door but it was locked.

"Mina did you lock it ?" "NO OF COURSE NOT"

then the TV started to pull us inside.

"Grab my hand!" my cousin yelled and I blanked out.


	2. to konoha

A/N kk sorry for not writing if any one cares but I had some problems...hehe

I will make this one a long and hopefully a good one!

MIA'S POV

My head felt like exploding. I open my eyes and I saw Mina just lying there…NAKED! I looked down and I saw my self-naked.

"OH MY F-ING GOD! MINA WAKE UP MINA"

I felt her move and I felt all these jitsus and knowledge rushing to my head before I saw Mina freak out as I did. I looked around and found out that my cousin and I were next to the most beautiful beach ever. Then we heard a noise I turned to see an old women sitting on a rock.

"So you two ignored my warning. Kids these days are so untruth worthy."

Then I slowly realized who the old women was she was the lady who owned the house before my mom, I turned to Mina to see if she find out but she was getting more knowledge and thoughts than me which meant she was blanking out., but I knew what was happening

"Miss! Oh, my god what is happening where am I? wait no don't' answer that I know the answer but is this what you meant by telling me not to watch the TV?"

"Yes… I told you so sweetie, but you and your pretty cousin there didn't listen. Now you can never go back."

Never…that word was stuck in my head and was repeating it self repeatedly. I can never see mom, brother, friends, family and all the bitches that hated me. "YES! YOU CANNOT KNOW HOW GRATEFUL I AM! NO ANNOYING PEOPLE JUST MY COUSIN AND ME! YES!"

I could tell the woman was freaked out, and my cousin started to snap out of the completely weird smarty session in her brain. Then my cousin looked at the grandma. "Aren't you the …"

"Yes I am and here let me give you some cloths. Now listen carefully I only have a little time left. I want you to go to konoha and tell them that Satomi sent you two and that you need to live there. The Hokage will know what to do with you. Good luck and a little word of advice stay alive." She laughed and then disappeared.

Mina POV

Okay. I was very freaked out when the old hag told me to stay alive and laughed in that weird way, but I was grateful that she was gone.

I turned to my cousin. "OK... So Konoha…where is Knoha?" Then something in tugged in my head, then suddenly I know the directions for going there and so did Mia. We looked at each other then decided that we should put our cloths on. Mine was a green kimono that was up to middle of my thighs and showed a little cleavage and Mia's was a lose long pants that flared a lot and a tight kimono looking shirt that was cut so that it showed her bellybutton. We both wore masks that were Arabian style and Japanese style hat. We were also armed I had two fans that had sharp edges, bags of needle and a small dagger.

Mia was armed with a long plain black sword attached to her back, bags of kunai did I spell right, small katana around her back waist and a dagger.

We tried out our weapons and headed for Konha.


	3. arrival

A/n: so sorry I was busy with many crap that teachers like to torture kids with!!! Any wayz I will update more but please R&R!!!!!

Normal pov

_Thinking_

Mia POV

"Ok is this Konoha?" I stood in front of this huge gate and a door opened all the way._ They should really close the door its stupid no wonder the sound attacks. _ "Mia! God I called you like 50 bazillion times. Wake up!" mina said.

"Ok ok I'm back. U know I was thinking an important thought, incased you haven't figured out!!! And I also got a question but I'll ask later."

"What ever just shut up and let me handle it."

_It?_ "AHEMM!!!" then I saw two guards looking at us. _Ohhh it…I knew that!!! Hehe_

"Passport please" the man with a messed up bandages around his nose asked us. "Well then you can't come in. "please when we talk to the Hokage he will let us stay… can you just let us pass?"

"I can escort her there." Iruka was standing there checking out my cousin; but then again almost everyone did.

"Fine" the guard signaled us to go with Iruka. When we arrived at the Hokage's building Iruka left finally ending his flirting when Mina just ignored him.

Mina POV

After the annoying ass, Iruka left Mia, I went up the stairs, and then third Hokage was waiting. "I know why you girls are here. I have every prepared your houses and for little Mia your teams and for Mina your jounin test."

I was stunned, all we did was walk in the room and then the old man knew what to do now that is amazing. _Well at least we can finally rest._

Few hours of talking on what we should do and how to hide our true identity we decided that we were going to act like cousins who were orphans ever since Mia can remember and that I didn't remember anything because I had amnesia.

When a anbu came in he took us to our new house. After seeing my cousin get knocked out from all of this craziness I went to my bedroom and fell asleep in my new soft bed wishing that this will still be here tomorrow.


	4. a date

a/n: sorry I was reallliiiiii sick and I had lot of hw to make up and I also got grounded for something my pesty litto bro did… anywho I'll try to update more often!! Thxx for the reviews people!! Hope I get more!!!! Actually u better gimme more jk 

Mia POV

I opened my eyes and I saw my crazy cousin bringing boxes into my room.

"What the fuck? What are those shits? " I yelled out. (So much for tiredness...)

"The shit is your cloths." my cousin pulled out a black t- shirt that ended few inched above my belly button and black short shorts that were up to my mid- thighs. My cousin had a light pink kimono on witch had flowers all around it and it reveled some of her cleavage.

"I'm supposed to wear this? But I wanted a tube top…"

A death glare a "deal with it" was all I got from my beloved cousin haha sarcasm 

"I'm also going to deal with the whole Hokage thing and put you in a team of ninjas. So you do whatever you want but be back by 11 sharp, if you don't…"

"I know you'll hunt me down and make my life hell…like I haven't heard it before." I responded.

Jeesh she sounds like my mom. "SHIT"

"what now.." my cousin looked a little ticked off and annoyed, "OMG, mina for a second I couldn't remember my mom's face." There was a moment of awkward silence and then mina started to talk, "that's it? Dude! That always freakin happened to you now get out while I say it nicely."

"Okay, fine… I'll just go out to the oh so dangerous world where I can be raped and kidnapped and …"

"OUT!!!!!!!!"

"Fine!" I shut the door and left.

Mina's POV

Sometimes I really wonder how my aunt is still alive, if I was her I would have killed myself already no long ago. No wonder she has white hair. "Crap…a ninja was supposed to meet me at my house today… crap …wait it's like an hour passed the meeting time oh well…

"Ummm …konichiwa. M y name is Kakashi I will be the jounin who will help you out…"

"Oh nice to meet you my name is Mina and why are you late?"

"Ohhh …well when I was walking here…" "Cut the crap and explain how you are going to help me.".

Well she is nice…. (Kakashi thought)

Mia POV

My abs were showing and I wore my high heel boots that are clinging to my legs and went right below the knee, I wore my a.e sunglasses and a black cap. I was walking when I heard this yelling of " KONOHA'S YOUTH !!!!" take a guess…. 

Suddenly a weird man with green leotards, bobbed hair, thick eyebrows, ran up to me and asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I knew who he was but pretended that I didn't know I also could tell that his friends were asking bet of how I was going to turn him down but did I do that ??? NOOOOO

"Ummm not sure about the girlfriend part…"

"Then will you please go on a date with me?" Lee was very bold and I already felt bad for him.

"Ummm sure I think I can go on a date with you. When?"

"When ever is possible, my beauty! By the way my name is rock lee!"

Okay I REALLY felt bad for lee…how desperate oh well... "Yeah then I will meet you at the ramen shop forgot the name if you know the name please tell me!!!! Oh, by the way my name is Mia!!! See you tomorrow!

When I got back from my little outing, I saw my cousin giving Kakashi arguing over the lightings…seriously who does that? "Mina, I got a date tomorrow!!!"

": WHAT???!!!!???!!!??? WHO IS HE? WHAT DOES HE DO IS HE" I cut her off "yeah he is a virgin and he is Rock Lee!!!" both my cousin's and kakashi's jaw dropped " what…?" mina said " Ummm….sorry to interrupt, by the way I'm Kakashi I'm pretty sure with your looks you can get any guy you want but…rock lee…?"

"Okay both of shut you mouths and well …Kakashi san I like guys that are open with their heart!" so yeah date!!! later!"

a/n: arz I'll stop here for now sooo please read and REVIEWWWW I WANT MORE REVIEWSSS PLEASEEEE …jkjk..if u want but I wantthem!!!


	5. my team

A/n: ok I said I want reviews but never get one!!!! TEARS I kno I suck….sighhhh

K...i'll try to make it better no but really I want reviews!!!

The day after Mia said yes to the date

(The tea shop) the narrator's POV

"Oi, lee are you sure that girl is going to come?" Neji and others asked

"Yes!!! I believe in my beauty, because we both have the beautiful youth!!" the others just looked at each other doubtfully. "LEE-SAN!!!!!"

All the Neji's jaw fell open. There was this really sexy girl walked in dressed in all black mini off the shoulder top, and the skirt came only up to her high mid-thighs, and she had nice 3 inch heels on.

"Lee-san, I'm sorry you had to wait I hope you're not mad." Mia said with a puppy eyes, then she began to chew on her long pretty fingernails that were painted dark blue.

MIA'S POV

I saw all his team mates there at the teashop (including Gai) and decided to have some fun.

"Hey who is that ugly dude right there?" I asked lee.

"Who?" I pointed at Neji noo he is HOTTTT "that dude" I replied then next thing I knew there was Tenten in my face yelling at me that he wasn't

I stared to laugh out loud. Dude it was so obvious that she liked him.

Narrator POV

As soon as Lee and Mia started to order all the genins left, Neji he threw a regretful glance at Mia before he stepped out .Jeesh she is too good that ugly dude! 'Oh well I guess she will end up dumping him.'

1hr later

"I had a really great time! I hope we can meet up some other time!" lee looked at me with hopeful eyes "but I don't think I can I'm kinda busy moving in and getting comfortable here so maybe I'll see you soon! Kk ?" I checked the time it was 9 at night. SHIT I better run before my cousin " MIAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ok too late I turned to lee, said good bye and ran like hell. " MIA!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STOP THERE RIGHT NOW I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BY 8!" I stopped, stupidly, and hope for the best, I flung my arm out and then accidentally hit my cousin.

I was in bed for 2 weeks after that incident …if you know what I mean.

It was 3 weeks after I met lee- san I was finally going to meet my team. "Do you know who I'm teamed up with?" my cousin looked irritated; I was asking her that the whole time we were walking to the training grounds. It was a 45 min walk. "…Mia I swear to god if you don't shut up..." " okkk…I'm shutting up! No worry!"

We walked into the training area and I saw Naruto, Sakura, and SASUKE!!!! I had a choice to ballistic like my mind was but I decided not to. I was too cool for that nawww…I was too cool naw I wish!

"I looked at them…you're my team?"

"HI NICE TO MEET YOU I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!!! BELIEVE IT!!!!"

I just gave him a blank stare. "Ok. Sure. Why not. And don't yell cause I don't know you yet so I'm ganna be a bitch so yea don't yell cause it ticks me off."

" Ohiyo!" I covered my ears. " YOU'RE LATE!!!!! NOO LIAR WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR!!!!!" thank god I did. Now I finally knew why Sasuke was mad all the time.

I turned at saw Kakashi talking to Mina... 'They're too cuddly…OOOOO ….' It took me a while to realize that they had a thing going on. 'Niceee'

Y

"Yo, who are you?" I turned to face the SUPER DUPER HOT THE UCHIA SASUKE! "I dunno. Why you care?" I had a blank face. He looked at me funny "don't you know who I am?" he asked me

"No. and personally I don't care. Why you have a problem?" he just looked away.

"Ok! Team this is Mia san!" Kakashi turned to me "Mia why don't' you tell everyone about you're self like what you like, dislike, and goal." I nodded and started to talk.

"Ok, hi. I'm Mia, I'm you're age 13, and I like dancing, singing, fighting, ticking my cousin off, and bitching at people. I don't like pervs, snakes. bugs and annoying emo people and weak people. My goal is to… get back home my mind answered get strong and help people in need. Done."

They all just stared at me. "Huh another loser to slow my team down." Sasuke scoffed. That popped my vain. "Hahaha that is funny. Since when is it YOUR team I pocked him when I said your and you know what I don't like being here either so stop you whining!" I glared and breathed out "…great I'm stuck with a perv teacher, annoying and weak bitch, hyper ass, and an emo wanna be. GREAT!!!"

I looked around. Well I guess I have to get used to it.

END OF CH…SOOO TIRED!! Sorry I'm tight on schedule…I will try to update more since summer is coming up!!!! Check out other storied and tell me what you think NICELY!!!!!!!!!

I wanna thank: Wolves1990, The Year of The Rooster, Anime- Kunoich, Bloody Mist, and lil'jin!!! Thxx for reviewing

R&R!!!


	6. my test

A/n: dudeeeeee sorry I haven't updated but finals are brutal…..and my teachers are bitches but anywho!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story

And give me ideas I'll try to include them in the story!!!! I need help BIG TIME

I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot mia and mina.!!!

Chapter 6

Mia's POV

"Mia get up. Mia. Mia. Mia, MIA, MIA!!!!!!!!"

"5 more minutes." I groaned. OMG! When I checked the time it was about 4 am.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME????!!!!!?" I yelled at mina, she just gave me a death glare so I decided to step down. "Ok ok.. I'm going! Jeesh"

"Be ready in an hour ok? I need to go shopping and yeah so see u laters!!!" mina responded and she walked out the door.

God! I hate my life. I felt dead mia is NOT a morning person…like me I put on my black shorts, ninja shoes black and off the shoulder tops with a halter under it.

I checked the time. 'SHIT! 5 already? Kakashi is going to kill me….shitz….'oh well.

I walked out the door taking my time.

Normal POV

Kakashi was very impressed he was 2 hours late and Mia STILL didn't come. It was already 7:30. "Wow…and I thought Kakashi sensei was always late..." Sakura murmured. "Hey peeps sorry I'm late." Naruto and Sakura turned to face mia and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!????????." Mia smirked. "Ummm…I think I got lost in life so I had to find a way…" Mia said. …remind u of anyone?

Team 7 just gave each other weird looks and looked at Mia. "Wow we have another Kakashi. Great!" Sakura said, that was when Sasuke looked at mia.

"OK!!! Everyone since we need to know what level Mia-san is in I need to give you a quiz." All four of them became silent and looked at Kakashi.

"I have a bell and you need to get it from me within ….hmmm…. (Kakashi scratched his forehead protector) I think 6 hours will be enough." He said to me, "The rest of you may leave or watch her fight."

"But I prefer that you all get lost" mia said. "HAHAHA!!! I WANT TO SEE YOU GET YOUR BUTT KICKED!" Naruto yelled. Mia just ignored him and watched Kakashi put an alarm clock and set it in 6 hours.

Mia POV

Kakashi stood up straight and reached out into his back pocket and I just looked. He took out the Icha Icha Paradise book and decided to read it. "Nice" was all I said. Then I just stood there, and off to the side I heard Naruto making bet with Sakura and Sasuke about how long it will take for me to lose, so far he betted on 3 min. "you may attack you know." Kakashi said. "But I don't want to, this is bull." I whined. So I decided to throw a kunai (VERY effortlessly) he dogged of course. "Fine then" he said, and then he threw about 30 kunais at me.

I dogged and rushed at Kakashi. I knew I was really fast because I was right in front of him and he was still looking at the place where I was. I punched upwards towards his chin. He barley caught my fist. Then I spread my fingers and grabbed his arm pulling him down, which made his wrist break, he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. I knew it. Then we started to get into fight. Kakashi ended up putting the book away. He tried to punch me.

I then I quickly grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the arm, only this time I was a little too fast, his arm started to bleed and sakura fainted, Naruto cried about money and Sasuke looked at me with a interest.

But at that moment Kakashi grabbed me and try to hit me and I spun and then kinda spun flew out of his grasp and I took the bell with me, but no one noticed, so I decided to play a while and I did Rasengan and hit Kakashi with it, pushing him toward the ground but he disappeared in a puff of smoke AGAIN. Where is he I wondered, then I felt a sharp kunai at my throat.

Sasuke's Pov

Mia was winning. How can a girl beat HIM, he is a jounin. Within a blink Kakashi had a kunai to her throat, she just smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke and Mia was behind Kakashi-sensei with a kunai to HIS throat. And she raised her fist right next to his head where he can see and dropped the bell.

Normal POV

"WHAT THE HELL SHE BEAT KAKASHI SENSEI AND GOT THE BELL IN 2 HOURS!!!!!!!!! OMG SHE IS CRAZYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone was shocked even mia herself. All she ever did was getting to fist fights with bitched she hate and just knock them unconscious but this was awesome.

Kakashi's POV

WOW. I should talk to her cousin. " Okay everyone, we are done do whatever."

Mia POV

I looked around and saw Naruto still looking at me with his jaw dropped, sakura still fainted, and Sasuke was walking toward my direction, I just scoffed and WAS walking away when I heard a " Hey." And turned around. Sasuke. "Can I help you?" I said a little too rude. " no, but how are you so strong?" I just shrugged and walked away. I got home, took a shower and went to bed.

A/N: OKAYYY PEOPLE I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thxx for all those how had reviewed!!!! And my story is really long I'm just getting started. And now since it is summer break I'll try to update more soon!!!!!!!!!! I love all of you who review and only reason why I continue is casue of u peeps !!!! the next chappi is better so look for it!!!!!!!!!


	7. begining of the 1st exam

A/N: okay I don't get it I had 21 hit on my 6 the chapter and I get what 1 REVIEW!!! Rawr!!! I'm sad,.,…..tears hehehe jkjk!!!!! 

I don't own Naruto but I do own the PLOT AND CHARACTERS or OCS!!!!!!!!

Mina's POV

That night 

I was bringing the grocery home when stupidly I tripped on my high heels and almost fell when I saw a pair of hand right in front of me. I quickly turned on my heel and turned and stood firm. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Hehe…I think you owe me a date miss Mina – san. And I hope right now is okay."

I felt my glee fall. Mia was tired, which mean that I had to take care of her. "Sorry…Kakashi-san I have to take care of Mia I think she is a little too tired today but will you join us for dinner…? And we can maybe talk?"

Kakashi was quite for a moment and he responded, "Yes I think that will be good."

Kakashi's POV

Mina opened the door and walked in to the apartment. It was very clean. "Wow you must be a neat freak" mina started to laugh. "no not me" she replied" mia. She is the neat freak she can't handle living in a dirty place, she was raised VERY spoiled."

"Mina-san I have a question to ask you, and I do hope that you take it with out offence, but why are you and mia so strong. I do not doubt you but…" "It's okay and well... I don't really know." Mina interrupted. "We both woke up after we got here and all the ninjitus and taijutsu moves were going in our head… and that is about all I can remember cause after that we got up and came here."

I was still a little confused and was going to ask her about her and mia's past but mia barged in telling us to shut up which caused her and her cousin to fight. It was getting a little too loud so I dragged mina out. "Goodnight." She said, I responded in the same manner. Then she gently kissed my forehead, she walked away and so did I but in the darkness I can feel Mina giving me a glance. I walked the rest of the way to my house smiling.

NEXT DAY

At the bridge 

Sasuke was way too early; he had the nightmare again, so he decided to practice throwing kunais. He heard steps and immediately threw a kunai because of reflexes. "Shit!!! What the fuck you fucking brainless idiot!!! Why the hell are you trying to fucking me I mean do it right or just don't do it at all! Mother fucking!" Sasuke bend down and looked at the girl, he had just threw a kunai at her arm. "Hn shut up and stop being a wuss about it." He took the kunai out of her arm and felt her tense up at the pain. "A wuss?!? Are you f-ing kidding me? Fine then I'm ganna stab you in the arm you asshole." Mia reached into her back pocket and took out a kunai. He turned away waiting for the pain but he had received a punch instead. "Sorry duck head, I not a crazy like you so I won't stab but be careful, that could have been sakura and if that was she would have died of heart attack and stress. You're lucky that was me!" he bandaged her up and helped her up. "Hn" 'wait why is Mia so early?' Sasuke wondered.

"Hey, why are you early?" mia looked up at him, and for the first time despite her beauty she had bags under her eyes. "Oh…I get nightmares. So I got up early today and decided to come early, why you have a problem?" "Hn" was his only answer. "Fine. Hey you want to practice sparing for a while?"

Mia looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Hn." And Sasuke got into a fighting stance. Mia smirked and they rushed full speed at each other.

"Hey…pant…let's…quit….pant" mia said Sasuke just nodded and fell to the ground. Mia came next to him and fell as well.

Mia's POV

I wasn't tired…last night I stayed up all night and I still wasn't tired, it's so weird if it was back home I swear…home….

The remembrance brought tears to my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I thought about how I missed school and getting detention with my friends, riding my skateboard, singing, dancing, and most of all getting trouble with….

I couldn't remember. OMG!!!!

Sasuke's POV

I looked at mia and she had this terrified look in her face and her big eyes were filled with tears. "Mia…mia…MIA!!!!" she still wasn't responding to me, so I decided to shake her. "Oi, Mia!!!"

"…oh my god…" she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it. "Hey what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and she shook her head. "It's nothing...HAHAHAHA!!!!"She started to laugh out loud. "Dude I was messing with you!!! You should have seen your face!!!" I sighed in relief but made it look like I was mad. "…sorry… I was just thinking of home no worry" she smiled brightly at me and for a second I was happy.

What the neck am I thinking about!!! I need to be focused.

Normal POV

About 20 minutes later Sakura and Naruto came so team 7 only had to wait about 2 more hours until Kakashi came

Sorry people I'm going to end the story here…Hahaha jkjk

This is after Kakashi comes and explain about the exam yade yade and they are walking away 

Mia's POV

I was walking and then Naruto asked me to come and eat ramen with him so I decided to come. And we both hung out with Konohamaru and his team, that is until they decided to pull and trick on Naruto and sakura which made ME run all the way to catch them.

We turned a corner and saw that they were in trouble with some people from the Sand village. This guy with make up on was grabbing onto Konohamaru by his throat. Naruto did stupid stuff and I just stood around with sakura until Sasuke had to save the day. Then I saw this red hair guy standing nest to Sasuke from the tree upside. "You are a disgrace to our village Kankuro…"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud and Garra gave me a death glare. I stepped out and lifted my head. "Get lost…" I whispered slightly smiling.

Normal POV

Mia had a dangerous look to her. She smiled a little but her eyes were cold steel grey her eyes are just grey if you need character description I will tell u peeps so leave a review 

" ..And if we don't..." Garra questioned her. "Well…then I guess you will find out…" mia answered back. Garra came down and was leaving when Kankuro turned around and gave mia a wink she ignored it and kept staring at Garra.

"Yo, what is your name?" Sasuke asked Garra " Garra of the desert." He said "I am curious about your name also, and the black haired girl."

"My name is Uchia Sasuke." Sasuke answered and he turned towards mia and gave her a look that said tell him. "Wait till the Chunnin exams and you'll find out." As soon as mia said that she turned on her high heels and walked away. Garra just eyed her. 'She seems like a good opponent and a pretty one too."

Then everyone quickly went their way.

Sasuke's POV

Damn… Mia just gets sexier every time I meet her. God…. Wait what the hell am I thinking? She just a normal girl…that isn't a fan girl.

Mia, she was on my mind the whole night which made me sleep less than usual. I had this strange feeling of wanting to see her again.

Mina's POV

Mina and Kakashi were at mia's house, cooking…kind of... Mina was cooking and Kakashi had his arm around her waist and was very close when mia barged in. "Kakashi sensei…no offence but I have to see you every where since you're with my cousin so I was wonder ing you and Mina will let me move into my own apartment…you so I don't have to see my teacher and my COUSIN making out every time I get home." Mia complained.

All the kids had their test and mia kicked butt within 1 sec so didn't want to write about it 

"That's all you want?" mina said. "Ummm…yea and money to start me off…if that is okay." mia said. "Ok, move out tomorrow. I'll find you a place by the time you get off training, tomorrow."

Mia stood there with the biggest grin on her face. "Oh my god!!! I love you mina and I have Genin exam tomorrow, so I won't be back for a while. Kk? So make out all you want!!!!! I'll be out!!!! Yeah!!!! Good night!!!"

She took a shower and went to sleep thinking about the duck butt Sasuke.

THE NEXT DAY

"Ohiyo, Naruto, Sasuke…where is sakura? Is she not coming?" mia asked. "Just wait." the blond responded. "Ohiyo, Sasuke kun, Naruto, mia. Let's get going." Sakura said. And with that they all walked into the building. When team 7 turned the corner on the 2nd floor they were visited by a huge crowd of genins that were there to take the test.

Sasuke's POV

When I walked up the stairs I noticed the crowd but I also noticed that mia was strangely quiet today, but I soon had to ignore it. When this bunch of bakas decided to mess with me. But I was stopped by this weird guy wearing green spandex. The dude in the green stopped my kicks, and I was surprised, no one was ever able to stop my kicks before.

Normal POV

After all the explaining sakura made the genins started to walk up the stairs except the team 7 and Neji's team. "Oi, what's your name?" Neji asked Sasuke, "Uchia Sasuke.:" Sasuke responded" what's your's?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji responded coolly. "Sasuke kun…"

It was then when Lee ran up to sakura and asked her to be his girlfriend. "NO!!! NEVER YOU FREAKIN WATERMELON PEEL!!!!" which was sakura's response.

"Lee- san!!!!!! OMG!!!! How have you been?" Mia suddenly jumped on lee and kissed him on the face. "Mia san!!!! I've been great I see that you are in the exam as well? This is just too great!!!" mia simply nodded and Sasuke and Neji stood on the side giving lee a dirty glare. "Oh!!!! Mia san will you marry me?"

"OH…hahahaha …WHAT????!!!!" mia started to break down in laughter and had to have Sasuke and Naruto carry her. Lee had the tears streaming down. 

SASUKE DID FIGHT LEE BUT MIA WAS GETTING A DRINK SO SORRY BUT IT'S THE SAME LIKE IT WAS 

Mia's POV

I bought a drink and started to drink it when suddenly I heard a "MIAAAA!!!!" it was mina. "Hey mina what's up?" she smiled and gave me showed me a key. "Your apartment and your sword!"

"Sword…? Why do I need a sword?"

"Cause, if any dudes mess with you cut off their…you know…"

"No I don't want to know and I'm off! Bye"

"Good luck!!!!!!"

I walked down the hall worried when I saw my team talking with Kakashi. He glanced up at me and said "here is our last member… Sasuke explain everything to her and I wish all of you luck" and he puffed away.

Normal POV

We all gave each other stares and walked into the room. As soon as team 7 stepped in Sasuke was attacked by ino and her gang. "Yo, Naruto…who is this?" shikamaru said. And mia was introduced to everyone.

Everything happened like it was 

Before the 1st exam the groups was able to have a 30 min break. And in that time Sasuke pulled mia over and reviewed the rules with her.

Mia's POV

I felt more and more less confident as Sasuke explained more. "I don't know Sasuke. I think I should just quit. I mean…" I was cut off by a sharp "no."

"…but I think…"

"Nothing don't you worry about anything, k? I'll take care of you, don't worry and I'm sure we'll be fine." I nodded and started to smirk. "Wow Sasuke I never heard you talk like that…are you on crack? Or weed?" he just looked at me and smirked. "Hn." Was his only answer.

I looked up at him from where I was sitting and we kept on staring into each other's eyes. I heard the examiner yell in the background and I started get up when Sasuke bent down and helped me up. "You ready?" he asked "I think so" and with that we walked towards the examination room hand in hand, without realizing it.

Sorry I haven't updated by hey it's longer!!!! Hehe…and I know Sasuke is a little …fine def OOC but dude I need to put some romance tell he hoe you think by REVIEWING I ONLY GOT ONE IN MY LATEST CHAP WITH PEEPS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW AND...Should I have character death..? Give me suggestions so I can change my story a little bit.


	8. moving in

"A/n dude people review!!!!  
Ok I'm going to make Garra, Neji, and Sasuke a little…a lot kind of OOC…so don't kill k?

Love you all who reviewed!!!

Normal POV

Mia and Sasuke walked in holding hands and Naruto noticed that they were "Ummm…ano why are you holding teme's hand? Unless!!!!"

"Urusai… baka" Sasuke said and quickly let go of mia's hand.

"Oi, everyone in their places!" Ibiki yelled out. And everyone sat and they got ready to take the test.

Sasuke's POV

As Ibiki said start for the test I immediately glanced at Mia, and she was giving me this hopeless glance. I gave her a quick smirk and focused on my test.

Mia's POV

As soon as I looked at the test I found out that I had to cheat but being a honor roll student and all she just solved it with no problem and but the pencil down and turned the paper over . That was too easy I just hope Naruto will be alright.

Sorry peeps I got lazy again but same things happen like it did in anime 

My team actually made it even with Naruto, which was kind of surprising and I was in a little worse mood.

Normal POV

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked mia. "Nothing." Then she started to walk away, he quickly catched up with her and asked her again. "Hey, what the hell is wrong?" he questioned her once again. Mia looked up at Sasuke smiling, but he knew something was wrong. Her eyes looked like it wanted to cry, as much as she tried she lost, a tear came down her cheek. Mia started to laugh softly while Sasuke just stood her holding her shoulders, "what is wrong with me… ha… I'm sorry I need to go." Mia turned and started running down the street, but Sasuke caught up with her with no difficulty. "Hey come with me." Sasuke grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her to the training areas and came across and creek.

They both sat down next to each other and looked out into the creek. "So what's bothering you?" Sasuke asked. "You…brought me all the way here to talk about my problems? Wow I'm touched… not even my family will do this for me."

Sasuke looked at mia; she looked beautiful looking out to the creek. "What ever it's not my problem…I'm sorry I bothered you…"he said and started to walk away he head "hey…want to help me with something?"

"What? It better not be something stupid." Sasuke responded with a smirk.

"NOOOOO …it's not stupid but I really can use some help. I'm moving to an apartment and Naruto was suppose to help me but SOMEBODY dragged me here so I need to go and get my stuff and take it to the apartment by end of today, and I can't do that. I need help so want to?" mia asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah sure I kinda need a break today too." Sasuke looked up at the sun slowly setting and looked back at mia. With kindness in his eyes he put a hand out, "come on let's go"

Mia's POV

I told Sasuke that I needed help and he actually agreed. I smiled at him, I though he was a duck headed jerk but he was pretty nice, still arrogant but nice.

"Hey! Let's get going!" I yelled out. And we walked off to my house no my cousin's house.

Normal POV

When Mia and Sasuke got there, there was a note that said that Mia's stuff was already at her place. "Jerk."

Sasuke looked at her and then walked all the way to Mia's house. Her apartment was pretty large with large window walls in her bedroom and living room.

"WOAHHH!!!!! This is sooo cool."

"Hn"

Mia and Sasuke soon started unpacking stuff and actually had fun. It was about midnight and they were almost done. "Hey want to get something to eat?" Sasuke just looked at her "from where?" he asked. "ME!!!! Dummy dude I actually have skills in cooking." and with that they started to cook or mia more specifically. In about an hour she had made teriyaki chicken and was eating it with Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

Mia cooked really well, although I didn't admit it. I stayed quiet in most of our conversations and she talked about herself and her family, but she stopped when I told her about my family. It was about 3 when she felt bad and asked me if I wanted to sleep over and I rejected." No, I have to get ready. Hey remember it's at 11 so be there."

Mia just raised one of her eyebrows then smirked, "I'll be there. YOU don't be late." I smirked. "k, Bye." Then I left. I walked out and looked up at her window. And saw here leaning against the window, she didn't notice me so walked home.


	9. author's note!

OK…olny 2 freakin people responded to the character death…I need 1 more

YES OR A NO!!!!!

TELL ME CAUSE IF THERE IS A CHARCTER DEATH IT'S REALLY CLOSE!!!!!!! WINK WINK poke poke..hint hint!!!


	10. chunin exam pt 1

a/n: ok...so my story is being gay so I'm thinking about just killing off my character so I can end it OR if some o you review I can try to make it better!!! Anywho I'll try to write longer and better chapters and sorry I haven't update in a while but no one reads it so sigh! I'll try to make t better and longer. PLEASE KEEP READING THE STORY because the interesting parts are coming up!!! O and I don't want flames…..

I don't own Naruto

Normal POV

Mia woke up and was actually happy. She walked to her closet and put on a black kimono looking shirt black loose pants and regular ninja shoes, and she left her hair kind of messy and wavy sighhhh my hair and randomly put ran her fingers through her hair. She put on some make up and started to head out with her stuff.

IN FRONT OF THE FOREST OF DEATH.

After Anko told the students the rules and "tips:" team 7 went to pick up the scrolls and the paper. When mia received the paper she began to walk away thinking about what will happen if she died and if she belonged in this world. She had always thought she didn't belong in her world and that the real world was too hard to live in. with those thought in her mind she began to walk away blanking out, until she banged into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry…miss." She looked up and saw a long haired girl who caught the kunai Anko had thrown at Naruto.

"It's alright. Watch where you are going." She hissed and walked away. Mia stared at the girl there was something that she didn't like about her, and the girl left a weird feeling in her. She looked away shaking the feeling. She was at this place near a tree where no one was, and then she began to read the paper. With some doubt in her mind she started to sign the paper with a shaking hand. Right before Mia's pen reached the paper somebody caught her hand.

"Why are you so scared? You're better than all of us." a deep voice said. She looked up to see onyx eyes piercing into her grey eyes. "I don't know Sasuke." Smirking a little, she signed the paper; she looked up and smiled at Sasuke "Sorry. I'll try to be more relaxed." He sighed and gave her a small smile. "Let's get going." The Uchia prodigy said.

At Mina's place

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!! YOU SEND MY COUSIN TO DIE!!!! BRING HER BACK YOU JACKASS!!!!" Mina had a firm grip on Kakashi's throat and was strangling him to death. "Mina…choke…I …can't…gasp!" Kakashi said.

"I DON'T CARE BRING HER BACK!!!" Mina hollered.

"Mina…she knows what she is doing." Kakashi said. "And I know she will be alright. So calm down."

With a hopeless sigh Mina hugged Kakashi. "I hope she will be ok"

IN THE DEATH FOREST

"Ahhh" a distant scream was heard. Sakura jumped hearing the scream. "Ahhh!!! I have to pee!" Naruto yelled out.

"Not in front of the ladies. Baka! Go to the bushes"

"Fine…"

Couple minutes later Naruto stepped out of the bushes "Whew! That was refreshing!" suddenly Mia threw a kunai at him. "Where's Naruto." She asked, Sasuke smirked and said "if you don't want us to kill you tell us where Naruto is." The fake Naruto tried to deny his disguise. Mia started to laugh, "Alright, we can do this the hard way, or you can just tell us the truth, and from my point of view I think you will prefer the second option."

When the man started mia was fed up enough to kill him "only the first 10 min and there are asshole that fucking bug me' she thought. Just when she was to strike Sasuke threw kunais at him. "Don't mess with us." Sasuke threatened. Then mia was right underneath the rain ninja, and kicked him upwards from his chin. Then she jumped up and grabbed his neck and threw him back onto the ground where Sasuke punched him on the guts. "OY! I WANT TO FIGHT TOO! LET ME FIGHT!" the real Naruto hollered, "I'll be back." The rain ninja said and then he left

"AHHH!!! SASUKE TEME! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!! HE RAN AWAY!" Naruto hollered.

"Urusai yo, Naruto. Your hurting my ears AND my head." Mia said, and then she looked around. "Guys" she said but when she turned around Naruto was bickering with sakura and Sasuke was the only one paying attention to mia. Mia anime sweat drops

"OI! We should go. Naruto, Sakura, be quiet from now on, if we are too loud the enemy will find us."

"Agreed." Mia responded.

Mia's POV

I was so nervous when the test started but now that I am with my team and I can kick ass I think I will be fine.

**A/N: OKAY DUDES R&R!!!! ANYWHO NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN I'M GANNA KILL OF MIA HAHAHAHA JKJK **

**No the snake comes out sorry if it is different but I'm ganna change some bits and you will see what mia is capable of and why she was so nervous!**

**Sorry it is soo short but I'll make the next one longer and better I hope…**


	11. orochimaru

A/N: R&R AND YEA!!! SUMMER SCHOOL IS ENDING THIS WEEK!!! ALTHOUGH I HAVE A "A" IN THE FUCKING USELESS STUPID CLASS MY MOM IS STILL MAD AT ME!!!!!…GLAD THE HELL IS GONE and excuse my language it's been hell in my household….sighhhh…..why doesn't things like my story happen to me? Jkjk I'm just an idiot!!

Kk I'm shut up now!

Normal POV

Team 7 walked into the forest.

Then Sasuke started to talk about having a secret password so that when the group separated they will not have the same trouble as earlier.

Mia's POV

Sasuke had thought of a really long password for us to remember. I thought it was gay I mean does he not know Naruto? Come on, he can barely remember what he said.

I turned to face him.

"Do you think Naruto will remember that?" I asked.

"He better." For a second I saw him smirk and I felt it. 'Of course why couldn't I sense it before' there was someone underground listening to us.

"Sweet dude!" I said, know I knew why Sasuke had done that and it was pure genius.

Then a sudden hush of wind came right at us. Sasuke grabbed me and jumped to a bush near by. A while later we heard "Sasuke-kun!" we turned around to see Sakura walking towards us. "Wait, the password." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and recited it.

"Alright, now where's Naruto?" I asked.

Right then Naruto came out of the bushes and with a smile he recited the password with ease. I threw a kunai at the imposter, "Where is Naruto you imposter?" Sasuke said. I turned to the fake Naruto, "I thought you will be smarter than that, you fake. Because in case you haven't noticed Naruto isn't the smartest thing and you are a bigger idiot thinking that Naruto can remember that and…" Sasuke covered her mouth. "Be quiet mia." Sasuke growled between his teeth.

The weird man started to laugh and swallowed the scroll. "Let's fight for our scrolls, shall we?" he started to laugh again.

Normal POV

Team 7 looked into the man's eyes and saw their death. Mia was shocked at first and turned her head to see her team being frozen in fear. Then Mia stood up slowly and turned to the man. "Sasuke…run…with…sakura…NOW" Mia yelled with a shaky voice.

Sasuke's POV

I looked up to see mia when she told me to run and I was shocked to see her with tears just pouring out of her eyes. Although her eyes looked determined I saw something there that I never really saw, pure hatred and anger.

Mia got up all the way and got into a fighting pose. Slowly I gathered strength to do this.

Mia's POV

When the women/man threw a kunai at Sasuke and sakura I saw Sasuke stab himself and jump into the trees with sakura. When the man looked up to see Sasuke I rushed to him and side swept him, when he lost his composer I kicked him in the guts but was surprised that he caught it. The man threw me to the trees but I used the trees as a wall and bounced off of it. When I saw him jump up I immediately jumped. In a flash I was right above him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him sarcastically. And kicked him in the head and landed just to see him crash into the ground. Then I jumped up to where Sasuke and sakura were in the trees together. "You guys we need to get going!" I said urgently.

"Watch out" sakura cried out. I grabbed sakura and jumped upwards into the trees, I looked down and saw Sasuke freaking out and yelling at the snake.

Normal POV sorry to change pov so much!!!! 

Sasuke stood on a tree across from the man and mia jumped down next to him. When mia looked down she saw his hands trembling.

Suddenly Naruto popped out of no where and started to make his speech like he always does!!! He is soo cute...ahem...back to story! 

Sasuke slowly looked up and looked at the man, "have the scroll just leave us alone"

"WHAT?!!!" Naruto and mia screamed out at the same time. Naruto speech…like it was

When Sasuke threw the scroll Naruto caught it. "Who are you and where is our Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Our Sasuke will never do a thing like this he is not a coward." Sasuke just looked bewildered. "What are you doing Naruto?! Give him the scroll! Or do you want to die?!" Sasuke yelled out.

"He never promised to save our lives if we give him the scroll." Naruto replied. Then Naruto faced the man, "bring it you jerk."

Mia's pov

I looked at Naruto with confidence when he told the man to 'bring it'; I smiled slightly to myself and faced Sasuke.

I stills saw the fear in his eyes and most of all his hand was still shaking. I slipped my hand into his gently, and to my surprise he didn't push it away but grabbed tight to mine. It felt good, but suddenly I heard Naruto scream. I gave Sasuke a tight squeeze and let go of his hand. I was moving forward when Sasuke grabbed me from my waist. "Matte. I'll go you stay here." He whispered in my ear. A smile came to my face because I knew he wasn't scared anymore. "Be careful" I whispered back and he went toward the man to help Naruto out.

In Konoha aka. Mina and Kakashi's place

"Oi, mina do you think mia will be alright?" Kakashi asked.

Mina smiled "no…I know she will be alright. She's a tough girl… a little too tough but fragile at the same time….sniff…oh my god….you sent MY COUSIN TO HELL!!!! DIEE!!!!!"

"HELPPPPPPPPPPP"

Anbu member outside 

"Oi, did someone yell help?" one man asked

"Yeahhh…but it was from kakashi's place. You know he has been screaming that a lot lately." Second man said.

"Yea… I wonder if he's alright."

"Should we go?"

The two men looked at each other

"Nahhhh" the said at the same time.

"He'll live" said one if the man.

They were sooo very wrong. 

Back into the forest of death.

Normal POV

Mia stood next to sakura and watched the fight. Although Naruto was knocked out Sasuke was doing fine it actually looked like he was winning. All of sudden mia remembered how Sasuke got his curse mark.

In a blink mia was right next to Sasuke. "Mia… leave you're ganna get hurt." Sasuke said. "No…not me… YOU!" right then she shoved Sasuke to the ground. And orochimaru's neck stretched and he bit mia on the neck same place as Sasuke and a scar that looked like three clouds think akasuki (sp) cloak marks formed on her neck and mia screamed and fell to the ground. Sasuke looked horrified, "no…NOOOOO!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sasuke hollered.

"Don't worry Sasuke kun you're next" with those words orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck. With his scream sakura appeared and grabbed onto him.

"Who are you, a monster?!" sakura cried "My name is orochimaru and Sasuke and mia will come looking for me if they want power." Then the man vanished, leaving sakura to her self.

The next day

Okay everything happen like it did and I'm a lazy ass to write it, but come on you all saw it!

Mai's POV

I opened my eyes and saw sakura hugging Sasuke and telling him to stop. Sasuke shoved sakura and went on the next guy. I don't know how I did this but in an instant I was in front of Sasuke and looked at him straight in the eye. "Mia move." Sasuke growled in a dangerous voice. "Make me" I responded back. I could not believe that Sasuke was doing this. Just when he was about to grab my arm when I slapped him across the face. "Do you realize what you are doing?"

Sasuke looked like he was going to kill me but instead he turned to the sound ninjas and told them to scram, they had given us the earth scroll.

With the tension gone I fell to my knees. "Mia…" I heard Sasuke say.

"Ummm…I need air…" and I ran off into the woods. I slumped against a tree and I began to sob. Why couldn't I notice it before, I can never go back to my world, and all my memories were slowly fading away. I could not remember the good times I had with my friends and my family. Only thing that was left in my mind were fading faces of my mother and brother and the painful memories of my childhood.

"God…why am I crying?" I asked my self. Then I remembered why i was able to move when i saw my death becasue of orochimaru.

I was hit by a car when I was eight. I had multiple surgeries, broken limbs, and dislocated shoulder. I should have died then, because if I had died then my dad would have never left us, or more so me.

I was his oldest child, his daughter but he never came to see me in the hospital, not even once.

I felt my eyes fill with tears again. That is why I wasn't afraid of death as much; I had experienced it so many times, with couple of them being my own attempts.

How funny, I fought for my life when I tried to kill my self before.

Those depressing thoughts were making me laugh out loud. How stupid I was.

Then suddenly someone pulled me into a hug. I breathe in, and his scent came in. "Sasuke…" I murmured. "I'm sorry" I tried to pull away when he pulled me back into him. "No don't be…I'm sorry…." We stayed like that for couple of minutes. We slowly pulled away. Sasuke's stare was fixed on me and I kept my head low, ashamed to look at him in the eye.

Very gently Sasuke grabbed my chin and pulled my face upwards. I felt his hand on my cheek and I felt him wipe one of my tear with his thumb. I looked up and saw him smile a little.

"Just hold on a little longer and thanks for saving me." Sasuke said. He stood up and held out a hand for me. I wiped my tears again and grabbed his hand, but he put too much force in lifting me up because I slammed right into him and we kissed.

"NANI!!!!!????????" Sasuke and I turned to see the whole rookie team there with lee pouring out tears and a very mad looking Naruto, ino, and most of all Sakura.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Ok! Please review!!!! And no flames…and sorry it took me a while to update….family troubles!!! Well here's a little fluff for sasu mia hope you enjoyed it!!! Hehehe now it's getting to the good parts …oo btw should I make Sasuke leave Konoha? Please leave ur opinions and sorry for grammar mistakes...i'm not a fob for no reason!!! Hehe please review!! oo can someone please tell me what a mary-sue is? i dont' get it...


	12. chapter 12

A/n: thxx for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! I love all of you who had updated!!! And sorry the chapter took so long to update …I wrote it but I didn't like it so I fix some...no almost ALL the things….so ye...

* * *

Mia's POV

I felt Sakura was looking at me, or glaring, most likely. It has been about a day and she is still not over the kiss I had with Sasuke. I mean it was pointless. I think.

"Yo! Let's stop here for now. We need to eat and rest." Sasuke said. My team and I stopped at a place near a small river.

Normal POV

Sasuke and Naruto had gone to the shore to catch the fish. Sakura took this opportunity to straightened things out mia. "Mia, I need to talk to you." Sakura said with an attitude. Mia looked up to see an angry pink head.

"Ummm...sure go ahead."mia said. Sakura smirked. "Ok, well since I know you are new here and stuff,i understand that you don't know anything...so, I just wanted to let you know that Sasuke is mine. So back off. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't get close to him, and most of all don't you dare touch him."

Mia looked bored. "Is that all?" mia replied. "What do you mean 'is that all' I love him, and you're trying to get him away from me. I mean I knew him longer than you so don't I have the right." Sakura asked with a mean smirk. Mia smiled, "sure, I don't really mind."

And that was then end of that. But they didn't know their subject was watching AND listening the whole time.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had brought the fishes and every one was talking about the Chunnin exams when Sasuke declared that he was going to get the water. "Mia, come with." He asked, no demanded. Mia looked at sakura and saw her glaring at her. "No, take sakura. I want to talk to Naruto alone."

"Talk to him later. Come with me." Mia gave sakura and sorry look and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to the river and started to gather water.

"So…why did you want me to come here? Do you need to say anything?" he looked at Mia.

"How's your scar from Orochimaru?" mia flinched at his name.

"You mean Michael Jackson? It stings sometimes but I guess I can deal with it."

"Michael Jackson? Who is that?" Sasuke asked. Mia smiled and shook her head.

"No one. So was that all?" Sasuke nodded. Mia gave him a small smile.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out, "Make sure you don't say anything to Naruto and Sakura." Mia nodded. Mia walked few steps and turned to face Sasuke and held out her hand. Sasuke was taken aback for her actions; he had heard what she had said before. "Come on! We have to go before Naruto does something stupid and sakura kills him." mia smiled.

Sasuke smirked and took her hand and the two walked off.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I saw Naruto and sakura with a person did not recognize. Mia had sensed it too, for she had looked at me and we ran towards our friends.

The man was Kabuto, one of the men from the first exam's room and we had decided to help each other finish the Chunnin exams.

_Couple of hours later_

We were caught in an illusion. And this time the enemy was a step behind us. Mia, Kabuto, and I had seen through what they wanted us to do, so replaced our selves with Naruto's kage bunshin.

* * *

In the end we had finished the test successfully and mia and I were still alive. Sakura had tried to rat us out and make me, specifically, give up doing the third part of the test. I had refused and so had mia and the third part had started. I looked at the board and felt my heart drop. Mia was against this man from another 4 member group. And from the looks of it, he was a little too big for her.

* * *

Normal POV

Everybody started to walk up to the railings. While she was standing Kakashi had told her not to activate the seal no matter what. Mia nodded. Then Sasuke came up to her. He smirked, "have fun! Oh, and be sure to live cause I have to talk to you after." Mia nodded and hugged him. Sasuke had a shocked face but made it disappear in a flash. He nodded and walked up the railing. Everyone looked down to see how powerful mia really was.

"Oi! Little girl! Do you think you can handle me?" the man asked. Mia smiled, "I think I can." The judge raised his hands and put it down. With that the man rushed at mia. From some training with Kakashi always making the first move was not wise. Mia smiled and caught his foot. The man twisted in her hands and punched her all the way to the railings.

"Mia- Chan, stop! You're going to lose. I mean look at the guy." Mia looked at Naruto and gave him a quick smirk and put on a dangerous face, "watch me." With that she pushed her self off the railing towards her enemy. He took out two needles and threw it at mia. She dodged it with ease and landed right in front of him. They started to attack each other by taijutsu. They were moving so fast even lee had trouble reading their steps. Mia finally grew sick of the useless fight and jumped back. "Fuck it." Mia muttered and took out her katana and stabbed the man in the stomach.

He fell slowly and everyone's eyes got wide, even Gaara's eyes twitched. They never thought that she was that type of a person. The man groaned and coughed up blood. Mia smiled wickedly, "die." And she plunged the katana into the dying man's heart.

Almost. As soon as she lowered her katana her all the teachers were down and grabbed mia. The ninja's teacher came at her.

"Are you INSANE!" his teacher cried. Mia looked up, she sheathed her sword. The judged declared mia the winner and she started to climb up the railings when Kakashi decided he needed at chat with her. Mia nodded and wished Sasuke luck since he was next and waked off with Kakashi.

* * *

He took her to a underground room where there were pillars everywhere. She waited for some time and Kakashi came back with Sasuke. "Kakashi sensei, what are you ganna do?" mia asked. He looked at them both seriously.

"The curse seal you both have is dangerous. I'm going to seal them so that the seal with not affect you as much. They both nodded.

"Mia," Kakashi began, "I need you to take off your shirt." Mia's eye twitched. "What…?"

"NO! NOT THAT WAY! I MEANT I NEED TO SEE THE SEAL AND I ALSO HAVE TO WRITE ON YOU SKIN SO. NOO!!! I'LL NEVER PLUS MINA- SAN WILL KILL ME IF I DO ANYTHING!!"

Mia laughed. "Hahaha… sensei, I was kidding. I never saw you like that… I mean you are a pervert are you not?"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I want both of you to stand there while I write the sealing jitsus." Sasuke and mia nodded and went toward to the edge of the pillars. "So… what did you need to talk to me about." Mia asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down and started to talk.

"I…wanted to ask…if you would like to train with me for the official Chunnin." Mia looked down in disappointment. "Oh, ok then I will." Mia looked at Sasuke and smiled. She started to walk away when Sasuke called out to her. "Mia!" she turned around. "I… I think I am…" mia's heart was pounding when Kakashi called out to both of them. "Never mind." He finished. Mia gave him a weird look.

"Umm…ok…let's go!" mia took Sasuke's hand and stated to run towards Kakashi.

The two of them sat facing each other and held hands.

"This is going to hurt so prepare yourselves for it." Kakashi said. Both of the students let out a painful scream before going unconscious from the pain.

* * *

IN THE HOSPITAL couple days later

Normal POV

Mia opened her eyes and it there was someone in the room. She tried to get a kunai from her pocket but there was none. She moved slowly and started to raise her hands when a cold hand grabbed hers.

"Relax, it's me." the voice was husky and smooth. Mia looked to her side to see Sasuke there.

"What are you doing here?" mia asked drowsily. Sasuke chuckled, "Kakashi and I came here to take you out for training, but your cousin was here and then Kakashi had to explain what we were going to be doing for a month. When she heard she over reacted so Kakashi took her outside of your room. And….." Sasuke was cut off by a loud crash from out side of her room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUKCING KILL HER?! NO I WILL NOT LET YOU TRAIN MY COUSIN FOR A MONTH WITH A STUPID EMO WANNA BE BRAT!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. Mia sighed, "I will be MOST GRATEFUL if YOU will take me AWAY from HER."

Sasuke nodded, shortly after her cousin and her boyfriend came in.

"Alright mia, I will let you train with Kakashi and this emo kid for the month since I am going on a mission. So starting from today you're going to train." Mina stated. Mia smiled, she knew the answer. "But I have something to talk to you about."

* * *

-Silence- "Ok, Kakashi, and Sasuke that was your cue to leave." The two males raised an eyebrow and went out.

"Alrighty…I know that this has been happening to you as well so I think we should face the truth. Lately, I have been forgetting thins from our life in the real world. Like it's turning blur. Do you get what I am saying?"

Mia looked up to face her cousin. "Yea…I've had that for sometime now. I don't remember anything. But for some reason deep inside of me it's relief. I'm happy to know that I can't remember. Whatever, well I'm ganna go out and pack." Mia got up from her hospital bed. Oh, and mina, "Mina turns around to face mia, "Be careful during your mission." Mina nodded and mia got her cloths and left the room. "Heh…you bitch don't even ask how long it's going to take. Whatever, it will only take about 2 to 3 years."

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER

"Kakashi… take care of her, ok?" Kakashi nodded. "I'm going to miss you mina." Mina leaned into her lover's broad shoulder. They two lovers hugged each other in their bed. And they both smiled a bitter sweet smile.

A/N: MUCHO sorry that it is sooo late but I redid this chapter and then I got really really sick. LIKE REALLLLY SICK. Sighhhh I hate my life. And as soon as I got better, it was time to go to school. BLAH!!!! AND I DON'T KNOW ANYONE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUCX!!!!

Welll please read and review…casue I'm down in the dumps plus I'm starting to get disapoointed in this story….so I'm thinkins about deleting…you decide….i want 3 reivews!!! Then I will update.

Love you all that reviewed!


	13. chunin exames soming up!

A/n: SOOOO SORRY for not updating!!!!!!! For anyone who is actually reading this but u might want to re read…I know …it's been sooo long but yea…I have some excuse…okok w.e I'll try to update more often!

* * *

It was a dark night. Sasuke and Kakashi stood waiting for mia to come. They were getting ready to for their Chunnin exams. "Kakashi…look what you did…now she's late…" and right on cue mia appeared "Yo! Wasup?" Sasuke glared his famous death glare to her. "You…"

Mia smiled a goofy smile and shrugged it off. "Sorry I was walking and then I saw this black crow, and as you ALL know crows are bad luck so I decided to walk another way but then ..." Kakashi's clearing throat had distracted her. "Let's move out"

Now kakashi was very scared of how much Mia seemed like himself.

They group of three started to walk out of the city…Kakashi was walking in the front while Sasuke and mia were walking behind him. "Jerk…how did he like the taste of his own medicine…" mia grumbled. Sasuke just smirked and shook his head. "Soo…Sasuke anything new?" Sasuke just shook his head. "You?" Mia smiled. "Nothing much, but you know I'm actually starting to like the thought of being here more." Sasuke nodded, "that's good."

The rest of the walk was silent but it was a comfortable silence. Kakashi, Sasuke, and mia reached a cottage in the middle of a forest that they never been in. it was surrounded by different settings all around. Kakashi turned to his students. "We'll be staying here, and mia I have to talk to you." Mia nodded. Sasuke nodded and walked in. Kakashi turned to mia.

"Mia did you by any chance ask your cousin how long the mission was going to be?"

Mia gave him a confused look, "was I suppose to?" Kakashi sighed. "Mia… your…cousin…went out on a mission and probably won't be back for about 2 to 3 years." He heard mia gasp. "And you will be going back to Konoha to train with another teacher for the last 2 weeks of training.

Mia was stunned, 2 to 3 years. She barely nodded and walked in. the cabin had 4 bedrooms and each had their private bathroom. Kakashi chose the one in the lower floor and Sasuke and mia took the two bedroom on the second floor. They all said good night to each other and went into their rooms.

Mia sighed and took a shower. She wore a black short shorts and a blood red t strap tank top. Her wet long waves clung to her skin. Mia sighed and went out to the front porch of the house. She sat down on the stairs and started at the sky. "It's a nice night." Mia turned and faced Sasuke. He came up to her and sat down next to her. Mia smiled, "yea." They two friends sat next to each other and stared at the stars. Shortly later Sasuke felt mia's wet hair on his shoulder, Sasuke smiled and carried her inside.

* * *

The next was full blown out training for Sasuke and Mia. They started out with weight lifting and basic physical training first. Then Kakashi started to move the speed. By the end of the day neither Mia nor Sasuke was able to walk correctly. And the right next day they the thing over and over again, but gradually the two students started to not get tired as much and actually be fine after the crazy training sessions.

It was mia last week with Sasuke and Kakashi, the next week she was going off to train with another teacher that was helping Naruto. The week went by quickly but the day before she left it started to rain. Kakashi had gone to town to get some supplies and mia and Sasuke was in the house by them selves. Sasuke was in his room reading scrolls when a loud thunder went by, the all the power went out. Sasuke sighed, he got up and went out of his room and banged into Mia. Mia had a towel and some sort of buddle with her and it looked like she was going out. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

Mia gave him a sly smile. "Just a question…have you ever swam when it rained?" Sasuke shook his head, and mia's smile got bigger. It was then that Sasuke noticed that she was definitely planning something.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Mia and Sasuke were swimming in the rain actually laughing and hanging out with each other. Mia then climbed a rock and sat down, Sasuke soon joined her. "So…how are things with sakura?" Sasuke just gave her a mean look. "What about me and sakura?" mia smiled. "You know she is a very nice girl, you can at least give her a try. I mean she is practically in love with you." Sasuke scoffed. "No, she is in love with my looks, not me." Mia just nodded and smirked, "True that…" she responded. The rain slowly came to a stop and mia shivered. Sasuke rapped his arms around her. "Are you cold?" he asked, mia nodded. He got up and got her bunch of towels that she had brought.

Mia was sitting down when she and Sasuke's hand met on the rock. She started to pull away when Sasuke grabbed her hands and kissed her. At first mia struggled to get loose but soon ended up giving up. They broke away very slowly and looked at each other in the eyes. "Shit…Sakura is ganna hate me now." Mia whispered.

Sasuke just kept on looking at mia, "I want you to be with me. I like you and I want you to be there for me always."

Not knowing what to say mia just nodded. The two lovers held hand and stayed in each others arm...without knowing someone was watching them.

Kakashi's POV

'I knew it…those two always had a thing for each other…. And now time to make their lives miserable I caught everything on tape…muhahhahah…time for black mail!

Now only thing left is to threaten them that I will send it to sakura.

* * *

a/n: sorry I didn't update but I was deciding to delete this and my other story but my friend changed my mind…sooo sorry

I will update more now! Promise!


	14. writer's note

**Hello!** To anyone that is listenein…. Ummm…I haven't updated in what….a year! 1 WHOLE YEAR! Welll I decided to finish something for once in my life so I am pleased to tell u….who eveer is reading this junk that I will try my hardest to finish this story…..

* * *

Just wanna say thanks to those who still read it! Im on vacation so….yup ganna have the next chapter up soon…..i just gatta type and edit and ….well get started on it! thxxxxx~!


End file.
